The present invention relates to folded composite structures and particularly to a folded structure in the form of a frame for receiving pictures, postcards, and like display material, which is simply formed from two pieces of foldable laminar material joined by a plurality of interengaged tabs and slots to form a composite structure which has a recessed central region and may have a raised and decorated border. The foldable material may be paper or card or a plastics material, or may be a plasticised or otherwise reinforced card or paper or other foldable laminar material such as malleable metal.